Vladimir Storm
Historia |right|Vladimir Storm Vlad?....Vlad! – mały chłopiec ciągnął za rękaw dużo większego od siebie kolegę – Nie słyszysz co do ciebie mówię? Idą tu! Tak jak mówili: gruby Jon , łysy Poldo, Nawet plugawy Dario! - Och, zamknij się – uciął krótko długowłosy chłopak - Co z nami będzie…z naszym podwórkiem…-szeptał cicho ten niski. Vladimir spojrzał na niego. - Chcesz wiedzieć co będzie? Powiem ci co będzie! Skopiemy im tyłki tak, że nie będą wiedzieli gdzie góra a gdzie dół i już nigdy nie wrócą na nasze podwórko. - Ale Vlad, oni są wyżsi, silniejsi i ich jest więcej.. -Oni maja tylko mięśnie, my mamy rozum – Chłopak popukał się znacząco w czoło – A teraz patrz na to co się stanie – Na podwórko starych magazynów wkroczyło 15 chłopców. Choć może określenie chłopcy było trochę mylne. Lepsze byłoby: piętnastu wielkich drabów o mordach jakby wykutych w skale. Wśród nich szczególnie wyróżniał się jeden. Ubrany był w szaty o wiele lepsze od reszty. Z oczu też jakby inteligentniej mu patrzyło. Niechybnie był przywódcą tego oddzialiku. On też zabrał głos: - Tchórze i maminsynki!!! Jesteście tam!? Macie pół pacierza żeby się stąd wynieść i nigdy nie w… - Och daruj sobie Barbarossa. Lepie spierdalaj stąd póki masz okazję – Vladimir Storm wychylił się zza barierki okalającej krużganek. – I nie zapomnij wziąć tych swoich ćwierć inteligentów. Skąd bierzesz takie zakały? – W stronę długowłosego posypały się obelgi i groźby. Barbarossa warknął tylko, splunął na ziemię i machnął ręką. Ponad tuzin drabów którzy gdy rozdawali szyję stali na samym końcu kolejki rzuciło się do ataku bezładną kupą. Nie przeszli kilku metrów gdy z góry posypała się na nich…kapusta…zgniła kapusta i kilka innych warzyw których stopień rozkładu był tak zaawansowany, że nie dało się ich rozpoznać. Atakującym dodało to animuszu, przyśpieszyli, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się na schody. Barbarossa klął w deszczu warzyw. Dopadli do schodów. Mieszanka oleju i zgniłej zieleninki dawała efekt idealnego poślizgu. Zakotłowało się od upadających drabów. Vladimir wydał jedno krótkie polecenie. Żerdzie podtrzymujące schody upadły na ziemię Konstrukcja zadrżała, ugięła się…i runęła w dół. Powietrze przeszył krzyk i złorzeczenie rannych. Jednak reszta nadal nie miała dosyć. Przegrupowali się i popędzani przez Barbarossę ruszyli ku schodom po drugiej stronie podwórka. Dostanie się na górę zabrało im trochę czasu, głównie przez podpiłowane deski w stopniach. Kiedy w końcu dostali się na miejsce skąd rzucano do nich zgnilizną, spostrzegli, że nie ma tam nikogo. Na środku podwórka stał tylko Vladimir. - Stooooooorm! – Ryk Barbarossy poniósł się po podwórku starego składu. W tym samym momencie podłoga krużganka runęła w dół, a w raz z nią draby. Zatrzymali się dopiero w wozie z łajnem i gnojem. Nie zdążyli się wygramolić gdy z drzwi wypadli dużo mniejsi od nich chłopcy…i zaczęli obrzucać ich pierzem! - Macie dość? – Pytanie Vladimira było retoryczne. Cały „oddział” rzucił się do ucieczki. Oblepiony gównem i pieprzem Barbarossa nad czymś się zastanawiał przez chwilę po czym również dał nogę. - Vlad udało się! Udało się!!! Jesteś genialny! – mały chłopiec podskakiwał wokoło Storma a reszta bandy skandowała jego imię. Vlad natomiast skupił się bardzo mocno by zapamiętać tą chwilę swojego pierwszego zwycięstwa w każdym szczególe… Po słynnej bitwie o dziedziniec starego magazynu, Barbarossa – syn zubożałego szlachcica i Vladimir – syn rzeźnika, nie stali się bynajmniej zaprzysiężonymi wrogami. Mało tego, zostali najlepszymi kumplami pod słońcem. Jak do tego doszło? Nie wiadomo. Podobno miała w tym udział straż miejska i jakaś gonitwa po dachach, ale szczegółów nikt nie zna. Bądź co bądź stali się wręcz nierozłączni. Jeden dla drugiego wskoczył by w ogień. Jednak ich ścieżki wkrótce się rozeszły. Storm, nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Po za tym zawsze pociągała go wojna. Ponieważ, wojna nie mogła znaleźć jego on postanowił znaleźć ją. Zaciągnął się do oddziału najemników i ruszył w świat. Syn rzeźnika ma małą szansę na zrobienie kariery. Jednak jemu się udało. Pnął się coraz wyżej i wyżej w hierarchii wojskowej. Jego przełożonym wcale się to nie podobało. Zwłaszcza, że mimo młodego wieku zyskiwał coraz większy szacunek wśród żołnierzy. Zaczęli więc wysyłać go na misję, z których się nie wraca. Problem był jednak w tym, że Storm z każdej wracał, opromieniony coraz większą sławą. Uczestniczył w większości konfliktów jakie rozgrywały się na kontynencie. Najpierw był dziesiętnikiem, później setnikiem, w końcu dowodził już całymi armiami. Mówi się, że przegrywał bitwy ale nigdy wojny. Taka była tez prawda. Vladimir, nie raz i nie dwa zasłynął z brawurowych i niestandardowych manewrów. Służył każdemu kto zapłacił i wydawał się godny jego pomocy. Podobno faworyzował słabsze strony konfliktów. Nigdy też nie wystąpił przeciwko swojej ojczyźnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, czynie uczestniczył w walce o wolność Temeri. Teraz gdy ma ponad czterdzieści wiosen na karku, powraca znów do ojczyzny, na prośbę swojego dawnego przyjaciela, teraz lorda regenta Ellander. Vladimir ma przy sobie prawie cały czas dwóch zaufanych ludzi: Była noc. Vladimir sunął pustymi uliczkami Ellander. Niewprawnym obserwatorom mogło się wydawać, że Storm jest zupełnie sam. Kilku takich właśnie zastąpiło mu drogę. - Pieniądze i życie – zaczął chrapliwym głosem najwyższy z nich - Odejdźcie – Vladimir nawet nie zwolnił, zaczął zbliżać się do drabów. Ci tylko wyciągnęli miecze i zaczęli się śmiać - Sami tego chcieliście. Black – rzucił gdzieś w ciemność – Zabij tych ludzi – Storm ruszył dalej. Z ledwością przekrzykując krzyk pierwszego konającego dodał: - I spraw żeby cierpieli długo… - Załatwione…-odpowiedziała mu ciemność. Black, nazywany przez Vladimira również cieniem, jest wiedźminem. Niektórzy mutanci, wciąż uganiali się po lasach za potworami. Wyginą pewnie niedługo razem z ich ofiarami. Ci bardziej przyszłościowi znaleźli zatrudnienie gdzie indziej. Zawsze znajdzie się praca, dla specjalistów od robienia mieczem. Niektórzy mogli by powiedzieć, że między Stormem a Blackiem wywiązała się pewna zażyłość, jednak panowie sobie tego zbytnio nie okazują. Wiadomym jest, że Black podąża za Stormem od tak dawna, że nie wiadomo jak to się zaczęło. Storm ufa mu bezgranicznie a Black nigdy go nie zawiódł. Storm ma jeszcze jednego swojego zausznika, Marvina. Pamiętacie niskiego chłopca na początku opowieści? Tak to właśnie Marvin. Chłopiec okazał się inteligentniejszy od wszystkich chłopców z jego grupy. Skończył uniwersytet Oxenfurcki i to na kilku kierunkach. Jest doskonałym organizatorem. Jego ścisły umysł świetnie się do tego nadaję. Marvin nie zapomniał jak Storm bronił go przed silniejszymi i większymi chłopakami. Gdy skończył naukę, postanowił przez jakiś czas towarzyszyć staremu kumplowi, służąc mu radą i pomocą. - Marvin? Mam zadanie dla ciebie. Jutro przybywa tu poselstwo z Mahakamu, musimy ich dobrze przyj… - Załatwione – przerwał mu Marvin - Zała… - Pomyślałem już o tym wczoraj. Wszystko jest przygotowane. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o swoim spotkaniu z dowódcą Jeźdźców Burzy? - To dzisiaj? No proszę…Dzięki Marvin. Storm VladimirStorm Vladimir